I'm Sorry
by daughterofawesomeness
Summary: Paul makes a huge mistake.Can he fix it before it's too late.


**Paul's POV**

"She missed our date for the 3rd time this month."I sighed laying on the couch.

"Did you imprint on her?" Sam asked.

"Yes but maybe I should just break up with her." I suggested.

"Do what ever you think is right with your imprint."Sam said not helping.

"I've got to break up with her then."I said pulling out my phone.

I got out my phone and called her.

"Lilly can we talk I have something to tell you."I asked.

"Yeah sure oh Paul I can explain about my missing our date."She said but it was a little too late.

"Uh Lilly we need to break up, it's not working."I said quicklywith tearfuled eyes.

"Paul, I'm coming over to Sam's to explain."She said before hanging up.

I sat back on the couch. Sam opened the door for her.

"Paul, I couldn't go on our date cause I was in a coma after a sudden narcolepsy attack."Lilly explained.

"That's not an made that up."I yelled.

"Paul,let's talk outside."Sam said motioning for me.

I went outside leaving Lilly with Emily.

"Paul, Carlisle called here late last night about that coma, she's telling the truth."Sam said.

"She could have called or something."I muttered.

"She was unconious and didn't even wake up from this morning."Sam said making me feel horrible.

We went back into to see a crying Lilly in the arms of a glaring Emily. If Jacob were here I wouldn't have made it through the door without a fist in my mouth.

"Uh Lilly what about the other times."I asked.

"My brother came home from the military in a casket."She answered hugging Emily.

"Oh but why didn't you tell about the sleeping problem?"I asked.

"I didn't want you to freak out but since we are broken up it's not a problem anymore."Lilly said.

"Lilly please I didn't know."I pleaded.

"You didn't believe me and you wouldn't let me explain and then when I did you called me a liar."She answered.

"But Lilly you're my imprint."I whinned.

"Paul I don't think I can be with you if you don't trust me."Lilly said going to the door.

"Fine I don't need you. I can any girl I want!"I yelled as she was leaving.

"That got her to come back."Emily said sarcasticly.

**Lillian's POV**

I went to the beach in my truck and sat watching the waves crash against the shore. I heard a banging noise on the back of my truck. It was Jacob.

"Hi Jacob."I said sadly.

"What's wrong?"He asked concerned.

"Paul broke up with me."I answered.

Jacob's face darkened then he said " You're too good for him any ways but I'll talk to him." He cracked his fist after saying this.

"Don't hurt him. He probably hurting already."I said simply.

"You're too nice to people."Jake said.

"What do you mean?"I asked.

"He broke up with you and you don't want me to beat him up even if I will since you're one of my friends."He said smiling.

"I never date the jerk that broke up with me so that might be a problem."I said.

"So his problem, do you want me to take you home before I pay Paul a visit."Jake said with more enthusastic than most people. As we were at my house I got out of my truck since he had parked it and his home wasn't that far away he'd walk to Sam's house to find Paul.

**Jacob's POV**

That rude jerk just broke up with the best girl that he dated in his life. Lilly or Lillian May, was a nice girl,high grades,no bad record,not alot of history with guys which is good. I opened the door to Sam's house to find Sam and Paul on the couch.

"Get up Paul or atleast stop crying." Sam said trying to get him up off the couch.

"No."Paul muttered.

"Paul can you tell me why in God's green earth did you break up with Lilly."I asked.

"I didn't mean to."Paul muttered through the pillow.

"I came here to beat you up."I said.

"Go ahead."Paul said through the pillow.

"I will when you stop crying."I said. Paul's face stayed into the pillow. He pulled Sam down to the pillow and whispered something but I didn't hear it.

"No I will not kill you."Sam said.

"Why not?"Paul muttered.

"Get your butt up your going to see Lilly right now."I said. Sam looked at me as though I had gone crazy.

"Lilly doesn't want me anymore."Paul said wiping his eyes with his arm.

"Well then why didn't she want me to tear you up."I asked.

"She's too nice for me."Paul screamed in tears again.

* * *

><p>All for this chapter kiddos.<p> 


End file.
